My Hero Academia: S-Class Origins
by Kai Kirisawa
Summary: (AU of the Hero Killer Arc ending) After completing their internship's, Class 1-A return to U.A., only to have caught the eye of a mysterious and dangerous villain. Kidnapped, alone, and stripped of their quirks; the majority of the class find themselves in the care of a family with secrets of their own. Secrets that will make them ask the question: What does is mean to be heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a few other stories I'm working on right now, but I've always loved the idea of writing about people with powers. Plus, I think this story will work well with some of the ideas flowing around in my head. Just to give all of you a heads up, the main OC in this story is named Kiara (For those of you who have read some of my other stories, you probably have a good idea of Kiara's appearance and personality. However, please note that while Kiara may be the main base character in my stories, know that each story is as unique as the anime/manga itself).**

 **Also, please note that we are starting this story right after the Hero Killer Arc and everyone has returned from their internships.**

 **Summary:**

 **(AU of the Hero Killer Arc ending) 80% of the world's population have been blessed with quirks - some stronger then others. Yet even among them are those whose powers surpass the natural limits set by the rest of society. The 0.0001% whose powers rival the heroes of myth and legend. What does it mean to be a hero? What does it mean to be S-class?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fog. Everything around her was covered in fog._

 _It blurred her surroundings, making them distorted and dark. It was strange though. She was inside her house, in the hallway that lead to her father's study. She had walked down that hall hundreds of time, but the fog had transformed it into a place she did not recognize. Devoid of color, the atmosphere around her was bleak and foreboding, and the further she walked, the darker in became._

 _The door to her father's study was consumed in darkness, she could barely see the outline of the door._

 _'This isn't right.' The words echoed in the back of her mind. She knew this scenario wasn't supposed to be like this, it was too dangerous, any sane person would have just turn around and walked away. But it was also so familiar to her. Minus the fog - and the darkness -, she was positive she had been in this situation before._

 _She pushed the door open. It was pitch black inside, and it took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but e_ _ven in the minimal light she could a black shadows covering the floor and the walls. They was murky and twisted, coming from a magic circle that had consumed the room. They snaked and curled around they room, leaving no object untouched._

 _No, it wasn't magic. A quirk did this._

 _Hesitantly, she placed one foot into the room, half expecting the shadows to crawl up her leg. It was a thought that was too familiar to her, a sort of deja vu. When nothing happened she took another step, and slowing continued to walked into the room._

 _The shadows made the room unrecognizable, everything around her had been swallowed by the shadows, and the longer she stayed in the study, the more confused and frightful she became._

 _'This isn't right,' she thought again. She turned around to leave the room, but not before her foot hit something. It was soft and warm, something one would not expect to find in a place like this. She looked down._

 _And then her heart stopped._

 _Two figures - two people - were lying on the floor, covered in the shadows. They were holding each other, but they weren't moving._

 _At the site, the girl stumbled back, hands covering her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide with fright and her body suddenly became weak. Her chest was tight and breath hesitant, she couldn't tear her eyes from the people in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as her legs gave out and her sunk to the floor. She knew those people._

 _'Mom...Dad...'_

 _'Why are you surprised, my dear?' A voice in the darkness that asked. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, its tone was that of sadistic delight, as though its owner was taking absolute pleasure in her terror._

 _'It's not as though this is the first time you've seen them in this state, you know that,' she would have blocked it out if she could, but the voice's words echoed inside her mind, making it impossible to unhear. Still staring at her parents, a fat tear rolled down her cheek._

 _'Hey, it's okay,' the voice's tone was sweeter now, as though it was trying to comfort her. 'It's going to be alright. I'm here for you, my dear. I will never let anything hurt you.' She shook her head, not believing a word that was being said._

 _'It's true, my dear,' the voice continued, 'we'll protect each other. With the power of our quirks there is nothing we cannot achieve together. Just trust me."_

 _She continued to shake her head._

 _'Trust me,"_

 _'No!'_

 _Silence. There was nothing but silence after that. Then the shadows suddenly began to expand, consuming everything that had been caught in them; the floors, the walls, the furniture - everything. Watching her parents sink into the darkness was the worst of it, for it left her alone in a dark empty space._

 _'You will trust me in time. Remember, you don't have a choice.'_

 _With that, the blackness that was once the floor gave out, and her body plunged deeper into the darkness._

* * *

Kiara gasped.

Lying on her bed, she could see the rays of moonlight seeping through her window into her room. She laid there for several moments, forcing on her breathing while trying to comprehend what she had just seen. Seeing the rays of moonlight -the light itself - helped.

Slowly, she sat up. Looking around at the familiar things in her room, than she turned to look at the moon though the window by her bed.

"It was a dream..." she spoke out loud to herself.

The door to her room suddenly opened to reveal a old woman. "Kiara, what's wrong? I thought I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine, Baya," she gave the old woman a soft, reassuring smile, not sure if she could see it in the light. "I just had a bad dream. That's all." She had to make sure her tone was reassuring as well or the woman wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hmm," her grandmother responded, she wasn't convinced, but she grabbed the handle and closed the door without another word. Kiara signed.

"Was it a dream?" She whispered to herself, "or was it a nightmare?" No, she knew it was neither. It was a memory. One that she had tried to forget, but still haunted her even after seven years. Even if she could forget, _he_ would make her remember it again.

The images of that day flashed through her mind yet again, but as upsetting as they were, they were no longer her main concern. _He_ was planning something.

Kiara looked up at the moon again and came up with only one conclusion.

"This cannot be good."

* * *

Miles away, three figures walked through the forest outside Musutafu City. Everything was quite, not surprising because the infamous Hero Killer had finally been captured just days before. It was human natural, some would say, to relax and celebrate after a threat to their society has been apprehended. The thought of a vulnerable city made one of the figures smirk.

"Talk about letting your guard down," he said. " If we attacked the city right now we could do some intense damage before anyone realized what was going on. Don't you think big guy?"

The person he was referring to was quite larger then him and their other companion, he worn a dark cloak that covered his face and body. The large man didn't even look at him when he responded.

"I think it would be fun to see some Pro Heroes watch helplessly as I destroy their precious city," the man's mouth was covered, but his companions didn't have to see it to know he was smiling. The first man suddenly frowned at the words.

"Quite," their third member said, the tone of the word made the other two men freeze as he walked up to them. "We are here for one specific reason. I do not want us to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves while we're here," he glance at the large man with the promise of murder in his eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

The large man grunted, while the other man simply nodded his head.

"Good." With that, the third man took the lead in front of his cohorts as they continued forward. When they reached the forest's edge, they found themselves looking down on the outskirts of the city and walked back towards the forest.

"We will rest here for now," the third man pronounced. "Once dawn comes we will head into the city." With his orders given he walked away from the group and sat down next to a tree. He leaned back to look at the night sky. It was only a matter of time until dawn came, then they would put his plan into action.

"What is it, Johan?" He didn't have to look at the young man to know he was there. Part of his quirk's ability was being able to sense and absorb the negative emotions radiating from people; and right then, Johan was giving off the emotion of serious concern.

Johan didn't say anything, instead he sat down need to him.

"Speak your mind Johan, I do not want to force you." He could, they both knew that. But Johan had served him with unwavering loyalty for years, and thus deserved a warning.

"I don't trust him Master," he spoke softly, referring to the large man he had been forced to acknowledge as a 'companion'. His master just smiled.

Johan's master hummed,"I know. I'm not particularly fond of him either, but as it stands we need his quirk if we want our plan to be successful. Besides, you have to admit his quirk is very powerful. One of a kind even."

"Even so," Johan said looking back at the large man, "are you sure this is absolutely necessary? We've kept a low profile up to this point, no one knows - or even remembers - us. But what we're about to do here, the crime we're about to commit, it..."

"Will make us the most wanted villains in the country," his master finished nonchalantly. "I know, Johan."

"So..."

"It is necessary. What we are about to do is absolutely necessary if we are to achieve our ultimate goal."

"But we're running out of time."

Johan's master just smirked. The rays of morning began to peak over the trees, Johan hadn't realized how long they had been talking. Looking over to there large companion, he saw that he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Are you doubting me, Johan?"

"Never, sir," he said back to his master. He responded to him with no hesitation in his voice.

"Then trust me when I say that what we're about to accomplish here will bring us one step closer to making our dream a reality, and so _all_ of us can utilize the full potential of our quirks." He then turned to Johan and beckoned his to come closer. Once he had, his master placed his lips next to Johan's ear.

"Depending on how everything processes we will not need our other companion for much longer; and I will let you dispose of him when them time is right. For now, just be patient and follow my orders. Okay?"

His words made Johan's breath halt, but only for a moment. "Yes, Master Haou."

Haou smile widened ever so slightly, "Excellent."

With that, the two of them went towards their companion before they all heading out of the forest. The sun was know rising into the sky, its light reflecting off the windows of U.A. Academy in the distance.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that was a little vague but I wanted to create some suspense. Besides this was just the prologue. Also, please be advised that while I will be taking characters from other anime and manga series and putting them in this story, this is _not_ a crossover story. My methods for this story are pretty much the same as my Magi-vampire Seraph of the End story. Please treat these characters like OCs.**

 **Other than that...Love it? Don't love it? I wish to hear your thoughts and reviews.**

 **P.S. The next chapter will start off with Kirishima and Sero making fun of Bakugo's hair (Spoiler Alert).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy belated New Year. Once again, my life and my procrastination has gotten in the way of my writing, but one of my New Year's resolutions is to be more diligent in my writing. So, lets get started.**

 **Also, I do not own My Hero Academia**

* * *

The day after their internships ended, classes resumed for Class 1-A. Homeroom was especially lively, with everyone excited to talk about what they had learned and experience while working alongside actual Pro Heroes. Yet amidst all the excitement, laughter suddenly burst through the air.

"Ah, seriously? What the heck, Bakugo?" Kirishima and Sero couldn't contain their hysteric laughter when their classmate, Bakugo, walked into the room. His usual spiky ash blonde hair had been cut, flattened, gelled, and brushed to the point where some might mistake him for a pretty boy. This new look was courteous of the Pro Hero Best Jeanist, who tried - and ultimately failed - to teach Bakugo to be a more 'elegant; hero.

Bakugo hated his new look. And the fact the two of his classmates were making fun of him after the week he had had made his short temper flare.

"Shut up," he said as he tried to control his temper, though he was trembling with anger towards his classmates laughter, "my hair's gotten use to this look and it won't go back the right way even after I washed it. Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both!"

Despite the threat, the two of them didn't stop. "I would like to see you try, pretty boy," Sero challenged as his red haired companion kept laughing. Those words were enough to push Bakugo's anger over the edge. His temper exploded, along with his hair as it spiked up again as he lashed out at them.

"What did you say?!" He yelled. But the two wouldn't stop, so he lunged at them.

No one in the class paid no attention to this (mostly because they knew Bakugo wasn't going to harm anybody) as they continued to talk about their internships with their friends. Tsu and Jiro told Mina about their experiences dealing with actual villains, a topic she was very excited about.

"That's so cool!"

Tsu looked over to another member of their friend, "What about you Ochaco? How was your your week?"

Ochaco Uraraka didn't answer at first. She was lost in her own little world. While interning with the Battle Hero Gunhead she had learned combat and martial arts, skills that were essential when it came to facing villains. Now her aura radiated self confidence and a fighting spirit that no one had ever seen before.

"It was very worthwhile," she said as she practiced some of the moves she learned. It was almost intimidating.

"Man, after only one week, she's like a different person." Kaminari said while he watched the girls. His friend, Mineta, looked at him.

"Different? Don't be fooled Kaminari. All women are demons at heart, they just hide under pretty faces." He trembled and chewing his fingers as he spoke, forlorn fear on his face. When he saw this, all Kaminari could ask was what Mineta went through during his internship with the Pro Hero Mt. Lady. He, on the other hand, had fun when he was at his internship.

"Everyone at my internship loved me. It was actually pretty great." Kaminari explained. Then he looked passed Mineta. "But if you want to talk about people who really changed, it was those three."

Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, and Shoto Todoroki all looked up at that comment with little reaction, mostly because they all were expecting their internships to be a topic of interest for their class.

"Oh yeah, the Hero Killer." Sero commented as he and Kirishima were being held by the collar by Bakugo.

"I'm glad you guys are all right," Kirishima added. "Seriously, I was worried about you."

"You guys were lucky Endeavor showed up and saved you guys." Their classmate Sato said.

"It's just what you would expect from the number two hero."

That wasn't true. It wasn't Endeavor that defeated the Hero Killer, but rather the three of them. However, unless that wanted to be penalized for using their quirks without a license, the three boys agreed to give the credit to Endeavor, Todoroki's father.

Todoroki hated his father, but remember the words of the Hosu City Police Chief he simply replied, "Yes, he saved us."

Midoriya nodded at his friend, knowing that saying that wasn't easy for the boy.

"But hey, did you guys here the news about the Hero Killer?" Ojiro Mashirao, yet another classmate, spoke, "They say he was connected to the League of Villains. Can you imagine how frightening it would have been if that creep had been there when they attacked the school?" It was an interesting notion, for someone who had killed dozens of professional heroes, taking down a bunch of students would have been simple for him. A terrifying thought.

"He's scary," Kaminari agreed, "but did you see him in that weird video? It's all over the net." Ojiro shook his head.

"Well, Stain is an evil villain, but super tenacious. So, he's almost kind of cool, don't you think?" The comment had just slipped out of Kaminari's mouth, but it caused everyone around him to pause.

"Kaminari," Midoriya said nervously. That was when Kaminari realized his mistake. Iida's older brother Tenya had been injured by Stain and had been forced to retire from being a Pro Hero. It was for that reason alone that Iida had confronted the Hero Killer and almost gotten himself killed. Not one knew about the confrontation though.

"Sorry," Kaminari said to Iida, knowing that he had said was probably offensive to him. But Iida just calmly shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he said looking at the arm that Stain had injured during their battle. "It is true that he is a tenacious villain, I can understand why some people think he's cool. However, instead of helping the world, he used his beliefs for cold-blooded murder. Not matter the reason, killing cannot be condoned." Iida's expression changed to one of sadness. He himself and sworn to avenge his brother and kill Stain, and because of that Midoriya and Todoroki were injured. He had been selfish and immature; unfit to be called a hero. The words he spoke were in reflection of his own conduct, as well as Stain's.

"To keep people from suffering like me," he continued, "Well..."

Without warning he raised his arm and began moving it like a robot, his spirits suddenly raised as he declared, "I will strive to be the perfect hero!"

With that statement, Midoriya smiled at his friend. _Well done Iida_ , Mirdoriya thought.

"Now It's time for class to begin! Everyone please take your seats." And thus, Iida returned to being Class 1-A's president, much to the annoyance of some of his classmates. For that, they blamed Kaminari.

* * *

"Welcome back," Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa, said in his usual less than enthusiastic tone. "I hope all of you had a productive week and will apply what you learned in your training." He quickly sorted some papers before continuing. "There is not really anything else I need to tell you, so until your Foundational Hero Studies lesson begins, you can do what you want."

With that, everyone cheered.

"However, I do need some students to come and help me carry some textbooks for the next Informational class."

With that, everyone groaned. Aizawa signed.

"All right, since it is obvious no one wants to volunteer, I'll just pick five random students. Let's see..." he glanced around the room, "Aoyama, Sato, Shoji, Hagakure, and Mineta. You're with me."

"What, me?" Mineta whined. Still all five students got up and exited the classroom with Mr. Aizawa. Once the door closed, everyone started talking again.

"It's strange that we actually have a little time to ourselves." Momo Yaoyorozu commented.

"Indeed," Fumikage Tokoyami agreed, "It is not like Mr. Aizawa to be so lax with our lessons."

"He probably wants us to rest up for Hero training, _kuro_." Tsu said.

Midoriya sat at his desk, excited for hero training. He had trained hard with Gran Torino and wanted to show everyone how much he had improved, especially All Might. Usually using his quirk resulted in a broken arm or leg, but after developing a new way to harness One For All's power, that was no longer an issue (provided he stay at 5% capacity). He couldn't wait.

Then the room went dark.

* * *

From the shadows, Haou and Johan watched as the Pro Hero teacher left Class 1-A with five of its students. At first, Johan was a little concerned about seeing some of their targets exiting the classroom. But a quick glance from his master told him that it was fine.

Infiltrating U.A Academy was child's play. When he, his master, and their cohort arrived at the academy they waited for the students to arrive for their day of classes. Admits the hoard, his master activated his quirk and the three of them sunk into the shadows cast by the students; allowing them to bypass the security wall undetected.

Once inside, they traveled via shadow through the hallways before arriving at the infamous Class 1-A homeroom. Were they waited to see if they would find the students alone.

Luck had been on their side today.

"It's time," his master said before they trio rose from the shadows in the hall. Haou had found a security camera placed in the hallway when they first arrived, but a mere glance from the shadows and the camera was consumed by darkness. And they were still invisible to the school's security.

"Doriate," Haou continued, "You remember what you have to do?" Their large companion, Doriate, groaned and nodded before Haou caused his body to sink back into the darkness of Haou's shadow. With that done, he and Johan walked over to the door that separated them from the class.

Johan kept his eye on the hallway in case the Pro Hero came back while Haou placed his hand on the door. They both could hear the excited voices of the students that lay behind it. Dark energy surged from his hand as he pictured the classroom being consumed by black. Slowly, the room grew quiet. Then suddenly the happy voices turned into muffled screams and shouts. Haou simple smiled.

"Go," he ordered, and the shadow that contained Doriate separated from his and slipped under the door. Haou's smile widened a little more.

"Let's begin."

* * *

 **I'm back (again)! I originally wanted to make this chapter to be longer, but I'm tired so I have to end it here for now. Again this chapter was a little vague (due to the abrupt end - sorry), but I hope it will entice people to continue reading this story. I hope to have the third chapter out in the next few days.**

 **I am motivated by reviews, so please comment. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter. Yay! Now we are moving on to the real story.**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One minute everything was normal, the next there was a blackness that covered the walls, and the light in the classroom seemed to dull. At this change, everyone stopped talking.

"What the-" Kirishima said, "what is this? Another villain attack?"

Midoriya looked around. Another attack, and this time in the main build of U.A.? This was not good.

"Everyone," Iida called to his classmates, "we need to evacuate, _now_!"

No one questioned him. Everyone ran to the door, only to find it covered in a layer of black. It consumed all four walls and was currently crawling over the floor and the ceiling. Some of the class was trying to avoid stepping on it, while others paid little attention.

Though the action was unbecoming of heroes, Class 1-A was starting to panic at little. They clawed, punched, rammed, and hit the walls trying to break their black prison, but it didn't give in. Mina and Uraraka began to scream with Kaminari and Kirishima for help, yet it seemed as though their voices were being absorbed as well.

Midoriya was panicking. The attack had happened so fast and it was so unexpected he did not have time to calculate how to handle the situation. What was worse, they had yet to see the villain's identity. Was it the League of Villains again? _No_ , Midoriya thought, _this quirk feels different then the ones he had observed at the USJ. Though it is similar to the quirk used by that Kurogiri guy._

"You damn nerds," an initated voice beside him muttered. "If you're going to panic over something like this, then you don't have the right to be heroes..." Midoriya turned to see Bakugo clenching his hand, the way he always did before using his quirk. The tone of his voice made it clear to Midoriya that Bakugo was, in a word, pissed. Which made the situation even more frightening, for him at least.

"Kacchan..." he said gently, but ended up enraging Bakugo even more.

"Shut the hell up, Deku!" he cried before lunging at the wall. "The rest of you out of my way!" He raised his clenched hand, ready to blow the wall apart with his quirk. "And as for you, villain," he slammed his hand against the black surface, hard.

" _DIE_!"

Everyone expected an explosion. One massive enough to blow the wall apart. One that would create an exit for them to escape and face the villain.

Instead, nothing happened.

There was no explosion. When Bakugo slammed his hand against the wall, no fire or smoke came out. The angry look on Bakugo's face morphed into surprise and shock.

"The hell-" he said.

The rest of the class was speechless. Bakugo's quirk was one of the strongest in the class, his attack should have worked against this quirk. Bakugo's quirk didn't work against this villain? Bakugo's quirk didn't work? His quirk didn't...

It was in that moment that the same, horrifying thought entered the minds of every Class 1-A student. No one knew how, but it was as though the same thought had entered their minds simultaneously. Up until that moment only Bakugo had activated his quirk and used it, so there was a chance that they were wrong. Still, no dared to say it out loud for fear that their sudden theory might actually be true. Instead, they all tried to activate their quirks.

And yet:

Kirishima couldn't harden his body. Todoroki couldn't summon his ice or his fire. Kaminari couldn't summon his electricity. Iida's engines wouldn't activate, and Yayarozu wasn't creating anything.

Midoriya stared at his hand. He tried to picture All For One's power coursing through his veins as he tried to summon it's strength. It was a sensation he had only felt a few times and needed to feel again if he wanted to save his class. He refused to believe that the situation was hopeless. He knew that he could do this.

But nothing happened. And the reality of that fact his him hard.

He couldn't activate his quirk. His class couldn't activate their quirks.

Looking around, all Midoriya could see was fear and panic on this friends faces. Uraraka was close to tears as she tried to press her fingertips together to make herself float - yet she was still on the ground. Midoriya had felt this type of power before in Mr. Aizawa's Erasure quirk. But unlike Mr. Aizawa, who could one suppress the quirks of people he was looking at, this villain didn't have to look at his targets to suppress their quirks. Midoriya guessed that they were in some sort of trap that was preventing them from using their powers. It was a power so similar to Mr. Aizawa's, yet so different. Grander.

Whatever quirk this villain had, it had a terrifying power. Not only had he isolated his class, but he had also suppressed all of their quirks making it impossible for them to escape or fight back. What's more, there was a feeling of terror and dread in the air around the room which made the situation truly seem hopeless.

"Damn it," Todokori said when he realized he really couldn't activate his quirk. He then looked up at the black wall. "What's going on? What are you after?" He yell furiously.

Everyone stopped. Even Bakugo, who was still in shock, looked over at him. At first, people though he was going crazy, then they realized he was trying to communicate with the villain.

There was silence after that. But all too soon, an eerie chuckle echoed through the classroom.

 _"Well, I was wondering how long it take for you to ask me something. It was much longer than I expected from U.A.'s top hero class."_

The voice that echoed off the dark walls was male. Young too, Midoriya guessed about his age or a little older, and he answered Todoroki in a calm, menacing, yet playful tone.

Todoroki grunted. The way this villain spoke was far too relaxed for his liking. What was worse, he had put Class 1-A in a situation that put them completely at his mercy. Todoroki wanted to demand answers from this villain, but he knew that would probably anger the villain and cause him to attack. He had to chose his words carefully or risk his classmates lives.

"Who are you?" It was a question that could have doubled as a demand, but Todoroki hoped it wouldn't be precised as such.

The voice just chuckled, _"You must forgive me, but who I am is not something any of you need to know. But if you must call me something, you may address me as Supreme King."_

"You've got to be kidding me," Kaminari muttered under his breath. Jiro shushed him.

 _"I do not kid when it comes to my title."_ The Supreme King tone suddenly darkened. Jiro looked at Kaminari with frightened eyes, as though worried for him.

"You will not get away with this," this time it was Iida that called out to the Supreme King. "This school employs the top Heroes in the country, you cannot win against them even if you take us hostage and they will not give into your demands. If you release us and surrender yourself to them you will be shown leniency."

There was a pause after Iida speech. No one was sure was going to happen for a minute. The dark shadows were still on the walls and showed no signs of disappearing.

Then the Supreme King began laughing hysterically, and the dread the students felt grew. Shocked and nervous about the villains behavior towards his words, he said nothing else. A drop of sweat trickled down his face.

" _Ah, my apologizes,_ " the Supreme King breathed as his laughter died down. " _It has been quite a long time since I heard something so amusing._ " Iida's breath hitched, the villain though he was joking? The Supreme King continued, " _However, perhaps I should explain the myself to all of you, seeing as though you have completely misjudged my motives."_

"What do you mean?" Todoroki asked.

 _"I have absolutely no interest in taking any of you 'hostage'. Nor do I have any interest in facing the so called 'Heroes' who work here. Rather, I am interested in the class the fought against the League of Villains in the USJ attack."_

This person wasn't part of the League of Villains, Midoriya concluded. The way he spoke about them made that clear, and it also seemed as though he was a little hostile towards the league.

"Then," Midoriya finally spoke up, "what do you want from us?"

The Supreme King hummed, as though he was waiting for that question. _"I simply require your assistance on a certain matter,"_ he said. _"You see, there is someone dear to me that I wish to bring to my side. However, they seem to be lacking in...proper motivation when it comes to using their quirk at full capacity, which is something I cannot accept."_

"What the hell does that have to do with us?" Bakugo suddenly snapped. This villain had caged him and now he wanted him to work for him? Not a chance.

" _This special person is striving to become a hero_ ," the Supreme King continued, ignoring Bakugo's comment. _"I am hoping that by interacting with other heroes-in-training it will give them the push they need, which is where you all come in. But don't worry. In exchange, I will make sure none of you are harmed should things get violent."_

His words didn't make any sense, at least to Midoriya. He, a villain, wanted a hero to join him? And he wanted them, U.A.'s Class 1-A, to help him? This villain was uncommonly powerful, Midoriya could only guess the strength of the hero he was talking about.

"Why do you want us to do this? And why do you want this person on your side if they are studying to become a hero?"

The Supreme King paused again before answering, " _I answered your first question already. As for the second question- that is none of your concern."_

His voice changed to a low and very deadly tone when he mentioned the second question, and Midoriya jumped.

"That is the dumbest request I have ever heard!" Midoriya looked over at Bakugo whose rage had once again flared up. "You bastard, if you think I would ever cooperate with you after a half-assed explanation like that, your probably the dumbest villain in the world!"

"Kacchan..." Midoriya warned, but there was no stopping him.

"If you want to see a hero's motivation, then come and face me! I'll kick your ass, you bastard!"

There was absolute silence after Bakugo's words. No one moved, and no one spoke. The Supreme King had not spoken, and no one could tell if that was good or bad. The darkness moved a fraction, but otherwise remained in their place - which everyone took as a good sign.

Yet, all too soon, the darkness covering the door began to warped. The class took steps to back away from it as a figure emerged from the warp gate. He was a large man, with slanted eyes, dark hair, and an ape-like physic. There was a scarf covering his mouth. Even in the faded, everyone could see that he was angry.

"Bout time," Kacchan said as lunged towards the man. "Now die!"

"Bakugo, don't!" Yayaorozu cried, "our quirks won't..."

But before she could finish, the man grabbed Bakugo before he could land a punch and lifted him off the ground and hurled him across the room. The boy smashed into the desks at the back of the room. Bakugo gasped for breath as his body knocked against them and caused them to crumble from under from him. Kirishima and Midoriya ran over to their friend as he coughed and struggled to stand.

"What the hell? Why isn't my quirk working?" He groaned.

 _"Ah, finally an intelligent question from you,"_ the Supreme King said smugly, his voice was not coming from the man in front of the class. _"My own quirk allows me to suppress the quirks of anybody who steps into my Shadow Trap at will. None of you will be able to use your quirks as long as your in this room and surrounded by my shadows."_

It was just as they all feared. As heroes, it was part of their job to look for ways to overcome dire situations, but they could not find any for this situation. They were powerless, quirkless. All they could do was back away from the man that seemed to radiate malice intent.

 _"Now,"_ he declared, _"I believe that we have wasted enough time on this Q &A session. We all need to get going before the Pros arrive and find out about our operation." _The smugness in his voice suddenly turned into sickening glee as he spoke, as if he was excited for what was to happen next.

"W-what?" Uraraka stuttered, "b-but you said you weren't going to take us hostage."

 _"Ah, perhaps I misspoke early. You see, while I have on intention in holding any of you hostage, I do expect you all to fully cooperate with my request. And my associate, Doriate, will insure that you all come with me quietly."_

At those words the man in the classroom, Doriate, raised his arms.

"Now then, little heroes, _regress_. Become shadows of your former selves." At that, waves of murky energy began to radiate off of Doriate's body and filled the classroom. In that moment, Midoriya felt as though his strength was being drained. His body became painfully heavy and his mind became fuzzy. Before he realized it, his legs had given out and he fell to the floor. The room around him began to spin and he could barely make out his classmates as they too fell, screaming and clutching their bodies. It was only then that he realized that they were dealing with a group of villains whose quirks were unlike anything he had ever heard of.

 _'Damn it,'_ he thought as he fought to remain conscious.

 _"Excellent,"_ he could barely make out the Supreme King's voice. _"Now on to stage 2."_

Then darkness consumed him.

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Shoji," Mineta praised his multi-armed companion as they walked down the hall with Mr. Aizawa and the other students. The each were carrying a stack of textbooks, or in Shoji case, he was carrying two while Mineta had his hands in his pockets.

"You know you could help," Sato depanned.

Mineta looked up at him, "I can't carry something so heavy," he whined. "Especially, when it's as tall as me."

"Quiet," Aizawa ordered.

The group turned the corner into the hallway that lead to the classroom, and Aizawa stopped.

"What's wrong, sir?" Hagekure asked as she looked around her teacher.

The group saw two young men standing by Class 1-A's door. Both were lead and muscular, one had spiky teal hair while the other's was brown. They couldn't get a good look at their faces, but the aura around the two of them could only be described as villainous.

Aizawa dropped the books he was carrying, and the sound made the two boys turn towards the group and caused the students to gasp when they saw their eyes. Hallow and menacing, the golden hues of their iris's froze the students in their tracks. Aizawa's was shocked, but remained calm. Then he saw the door.

It was covered in a black shadow that seemed to come from the brown haired boys' hand. And as soon as he saw Aizawa, he smirked.

"Mr. Erasurehead," he said gleefully, "you're back earlier than I expected. We were just wrapping up here. We will be on our way soon."

For the first time in his life, Aizawa didn't think. The instant he saw the door, he knew his students were in danger. He wasted no time in activating his quirk as he lunged towards the brown haired villain. He shot his quirk suppressing scarf at him, only for his teal haired companion to step in front of him as grab it. Aizawa tried to pull the scarf back, but the kid held it fast.

"Mr. Aizawa," Sato shouted.

"Stay there," he yelled at the five students before turning his attention back to the two young villains. His eyes were beginning to sting from using his quirk, but he had to ignore it.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He asked with venom in his voice. The teal haired boy smiled and shrugged before looking at his companion whose attention had been on the door during the entire confrontation.

He glanced at the Hero. "My apologizes, Erasurehead, but we need to borrow your homeroom class for awhile. I hope that's alright?" His voice was too casual, as though he was asking permission to use the bathroom. It made Aizawa's skin crawl.

"Permission denied," he said as he blinked before using his quirk again. This time, the boy took his hand off the door and looked at him directly.

"Too bad." Without warning, he raised his arm and dark energy shot out from his hand, shocking Aizawa. It then morphed into a flock of birds that descended upon him and the group. They covered their faces as the birds pecked at them and Aizawa had to close his eyes as the flock seemed to grow.

"We're done here," the boy told his companion who had since dropped Aizawa's scarf. He then went back to the door and opened it, revealing a black abyss.

"You shouldn't worry about your students, Erasurehead," the boy called to him as he jested to his friend to walk though the threshold first, "they will be in good hands. Who knows, they may learn something along the way." With that, the two boys walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

In that instant, the dark birds vanished. Aizawa wasted no time as he ran to the now normal door. He swung it open, and his heart stopped.

There were chairs knocked over, desks smashed, and backpacks lying on the floor, but there were no students.

The classroom was empty.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Yay! I'm happy. I just wanted to let you all know that I included Fairy Tail's Doriate as an OC for this story. I just though his Regression ability would make a good quirk for this situation.**

 **Anyway, read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter, Yay! It will be short, but it is necessary.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aizawa slumped in his chair as he waited for the principal, unable to fully process what had happened.

 _Gone._ He thought. _His kids, gone._

Never in his life had he felt so helpless. So careless. He had allowed himself to drop his guard because of the tightened security around U.A., thinking no villains would dare try and break in again. Yet somehow, two young villains did. And as a result they managed to kidnap not one but _fifteen_ of his students right in front of him.

Aizawa hung his head. Could he really call himself a hero after this blunder? He didn't know.

The sound of the door opening caused Aizawa to look behind him. He watched as Principal Nezu, Present Mic, Midnight, Vlad King, and All Might in his skeletal civilian form filed into the office. It was probably a good thing, because they all needed to figure out how to deal with this situation, but Aizawa was not in the mood to be around people right now. So he turned back around.

Nezu walked around and looked up at him, a calm smile on his face as usual. He could see the inner turmoil and regret in Aizawa's eyes, feeling as though he had failed. Nezu placed a paw on the man's knee.

"Erasurehead," he spoke, "do not let this deter you. Despite everything, no one could have foreseen something like this happening so soon after the attack on the USJ, especially not on the main campus." His words were elegant, but they didn't make Aizawa feel better.

"Where are the rest of my students?" He did not bother to raise his head to look at his co workers when he asked.

"In Recovery Girl's office," Midnight said. "Their handling this as well as can be expected, considering the circumstances." Aizawa only nodded in response.

"We took the liberty of sending the other classes home for the day," Present Mic continued. "We told them we had to do some emergency renovations in their classrooms, and we have alerted the police. Detective Tsukauchi is on his way to get your statement and the kid's statements."

"And the media?" Aizawa asked.

There was a pause after his words. Aizawa glanced up to see looks of concern and fear plastered on the faces of his fellow heroes. He didn't blame there for there lack of response. Once the media found out about this, they would have a field day. He could picture the headlines: U.A. fails to protect students for a second time, Heroes lose U.A. students, etc. Public opinion of heroes would probably drop after this, especially if the media decided to get creative. The thought made him want to crawl back to his sleeping bag and die.

It was Nezu who answered him after a moment, "Surprisingly, no one outside of the faculty and the remaining Class 1-A students are aware of what has happened. We are currently trying to keep this situation under wraps for now, though I'm not sure how long we will be able to, especially since we still have to inform the parents of what happened."

 _The parents. Oh crap, as if this situation wasn't bad enough._

"That said," Vlad King interrupted. "How is it possible that two villains managed to get past a state-of-the-art security system undetected? I was just in the security room and all of the cameras in Class 1-A's hallway are pitch black. Even before that, the only people we could see around that time were Erasurehead and the five students when they went to get the textbooks. Then nothing."

Vlad's word's about the security camera made Aizawa sit up straight, realization dawning on this face. "One of the boys had a quirk that could manipulate darkness."

Nezu nodded, "That would explain the camera's, but not how they got onto the campus."

"Unless one of them has a warp gate quirk like that Kurogiri villain. That's the only way they could have moved all of the students so quickly."

"Do you think these two are a part of the League of Villains?" Present Mic suddenly asked.

Aizawa shook his head, "I honestly don't know. But, there is something else." He paused for a moment, preparing himself for the faculty's reaction. "When I realized they were attacking the students I activated my quirk, but the boy with the darkness quirk...he could still use his power."

Everyone stared at him. "What?" Present Mic gasped.

"He could still use his quirk. Even though I was staring right at him," Normally the only type of quirk that immune to his power were mutant types, but that boy's quirk was clearly an emitter. It didn't make any sense.

"That's impossible." All Might stated. "I'm not even immune to your power! And from what you said, these villains are quite young. How is it possible that they know a technique that lets them use there quirks against you?"

"I don't know," Aizawa spoke softly, "but for some reason I have a hard time seeing the boy with the darkness quirk following the orders of a 'man-child'. And the way his friend stepped in front of him and stopped my scarf, it reminded me of how a soldier would defend his captain."

Nezu walked to his desk and sat in his chair. Intriguing. These were all valid questions and assumptions, and from what they had discussed, it seemed as though Aizawa had discovered a new type of quirk that was not yet known to the world. When these young villains were apprehended, Nezu made a note to visit them in the correctional facility to discuss their quirks. They may be more open with him then the quirk psychiatrists.

For now, however, finding the students took precedent. And if what Aizawa said was true and they were immune to his quirk, then it also meant that they were uncommonly powerful. And uncommonly dangerous.

"Whoever they are, we must find them and our students," he announced after a moment. "We will try to keep the situation out of the media, but we must alert the parents and all of the Pro Heroes in the area, we will need all hands for this mission." He placed his paws on his desk.

"We have failed as teachers and faculty, unfortunately. Now, we must do everything in our power to fix it. As heroes, it is your responsibility and your duty to bring our students home. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

All Might glanced over at Aizawa. The homeroom teacher just sat in his chair and stared at his hands. All Might knew this colleague was not one to express his emotions, but he could tell the man was very worried about his students. All Might could only imagine his guilt.

 _Young Midoriya_ , he thought, _please be safe_.

* * *

 **Class 1-A will be in for a surprise next time. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter. I am on a roll! Thank you all for your support! Warning: Some characters may act a little OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Midoriya was consciously aware of was the dull ache in his head. His body felt heavy and he had yet to open his eyes, knowing that his vision would be blurry. He could hear movement coming from all directions, but his mind could not focus enough to figure out what it was.

"Deku?" He heard someone say. He knew right away it wasn't Kacchan, the voice was far too high and sweet.

"Deku!"

Midoriya snapped his eyes open at the sudden frantic tone of the voice. He blinked to bring his vision into focus and looked up to Uraraka standing over him with a worried look on her face. He groaned and slowly began to move his limps so that me could sit up. Uraraka stuck her hand out, readying herself to catch him if he fell over.

"I'm okay," he told her softly, his throat hurt and his voice was horse, but his response was enough to make her expression softened with relief. "Are you all right?" Looking at her directly, he didn't see any noticeable injuries, but he felt that there was something...off about her.

"Well, that depends..." she squeaked, averting her eyes as she trailed off, a slight blush dusted her cheeks, Midoriya tilted his head at the, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Without saying anything she pointed to the ground, jesting him to look down. He did this, only to find himself looking at the sleeves of his school blazer, which looked like it was 5 sizes to big for him, crumpled on the ground. In a quick moment of panic, he pulled himself to his knees and threw his hand up to his face, only to watch both his hand and arms be swallowed by the fabric.

"What the-," He looked back at Uraraka, horrified.

"It seems that we have...shrunk." She spoke slowly and hugged her body. Midoriya only realized at that moment that she was trying to hold on to her jacket and skirt.

"What! Shrunk!" Midorya screamed. That was _impossible_. And yet...

"Hey Deku! Quit screaming and get your ass over here!"

He looked over to see the remaining members of their class huddled together, Kacchan's angry express glaring at him and Uraraka. Midoriya reeled back for a moment when he saw that all of his friends had also shrunk. Their clothes were overly baggy and many of them were struggling to keep them from falling off their tiny bodies. Most of them seemed to be embarrassed by their current state; others were like him, and wore the look of shock and disbelief on their faces.

Bakugo just looked pissed.

Carefully, he stood up and they began to walk over to the group. Lost in thought, he didn't realize that his pants were covered his shoes making it difficult to walk in. Before he even realized it, he stepped on his pants and stumbled forward, only to have a force pull him back before he hit the ground. He looked to see that both Uraraka and Todoroki had grabbed him the moment he had started to fall.

"Thanks," he smiled as best as he could at them moment.

"Hurry up, you damn nerds!" Bakugo snapped. His voice was the same as back when they were children, high pitched and loud, but not as scary as Midoriya remembered.

Once they were all together, Iida spoke, "Is everyone all right? Is anyone injured?"

"Other than the fact that we've been reduced to the size of preschoolers, I think we're okay." Kirishima commented. Everyone else nodded.

"What the heck just happened?" Kaminari asked frantically, "And where are we?" Now fully awake, Class 1-A quickly glanced around at their surroundings. There wasn't much to look at: high, plain grey walls on either side of the class were separated by a narrow walkway. Other than a dumpster, the area was barren, and they quickly came to the conclusion that they were in some sort of alleyway. The sky was dark, and it seemed that it would start to rain at any moment.

"It doesn't look like we are on the U.A. campus," Yaoyorozu observed, "it seems we are in the city, or at least, _a_ city."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would villains break into U.A. and kidnap us, only to dump us in an alley?" Jiro's words made everyone pause. Silently they all thought about what had just happened in the classroom, and what the Supreme King had told them.

"And turn us into kids," Tsu added.

"He said that he wanted us to find someone for him, to persuade them to use their quirk." Tokoyami reminded them. His voice too, seemed uncommonly high.

"Yeah, well that ain't happening!" Bakugo screeched. "Those bastards! When I find them, they're gonna regret ever messing with me!"

"Yeah, we can't give in to that guy!" Mina agreed.

"Wait, everyone calm down," Yaoyorozu yelled. "We can't just go running around looking for villains in an area that is foreign to us, especially when we don't know who are enemy is, what they look like, how many there are, why they did this to us, or what they did to us. We have to think." The longer Yaoyorozu spoke, the more the class realized that - per usual - she was correct. They had not yet been trained to handle this type of situation. Although, the more he thought about it, Midoriya wondered it any hero would be able to handle shrinking to the size of a toddler.

"Speaking of that, can we use our quirks now?" Ojiro suddenly asked as he turned his head to look at his tail, only to gasp at what he saw.

"What's wrong?"

Ojiro turned back to his classmates, his face slightly pale. He stared at them for a moment before turning his whole body around so his back was to them, and so they could see what had happened to him.

It was shocking to say the least. Ojiro's tail was - thankfully - still there, but is was thin, short, and small. It reminder Midoriya of a kitten's tail, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Not that could, as he was too stunned by how Ojiro's quirk seemed to have regressed with his body.

Once again in a shear moment of panic, Class 1-A tried to manifest their quirks. Unfortunately, no matter how hard any of them concentrated, none of them seemed able to use their quirks. Even Tsu, who had a mutant type quirk, seemed unable to stick out her tongue in her normal frog manner. The furthest it stretched was a few centimeters.

Midoriya looked around at his classmates. Through he was scared that he had lost One For All, he knew his fears were nothing when compared to theirs. Unlike them, he had been Quirkless for most of his life, so he knew what is was like to not have any kind of power. His classmates, on the other hand, had had their quirks for most of their lives. Midoriya could only imagine what it was like for people who had always known you had some kind of power, to sudden be stripped of that same power by an unknown force. It was as though someone had stolen a piece of their existence. At least, that was what Midoriya thought.

His eyes landed on Bakugo. The ash blonde boy was just staring at his palms in disbelief. Midoriya knew better than anyone how much Kacchan loathed people who were Quirkless, because he himself had always had an amazing quirk. This was probably a major blow to his pride, and no matter how much Midoriya wanted to comfort him and everyone else, trying would probably only cause them to breakdown.

His mind was still reeling from all of this. How could they ended up in this state? He thought back to everything that had happened this morning when the villains attacked, and the words they had said.

"It's possible," he said after a minute, "That we actually haven't shrunk." Everyone suddenly looked at him and while it made him feel uncomfortable, he continued. "That villain - Doriate - told us to _regress_ , not shrink. So it's possible to say that we actually have regressed back to a time where none of us had our quirks, or at least did have the power to use them properly."

"Wait," Kirishima interrupted, "Your saying that we all been turned into three year olds?"

"Physically, yes. It's the only thing I can think of that explains why our bodies and quirks have regressed, but our mental states haven't."

"That does make sense," Yaoyorozu commented. "It also means that there is a chance that this Doriate's quirk can be reversed. However, what bothers me is that his quirk's power is still affecting us even though he is nowhere to be found."

In all of his years of hero research, Midoriya had never heard of a quirk that could debilitate a person for a long period of time, especially when the quirk's user was nowhere to be seen. It was as though he didn't need to be near people for them to affected by his Regression quirk. That was probably the most troubling fact of all, and they all knew it.

"In any case," Ojiro spoke again. "We need to find a way back to U.A. We need to contact the teachers and tell them what's happened. Does anyone have their phone?"

They all looked at each other. All of their phones were in their bags back a U.A. Ojiro signed, he didn't have his phone either. "At the very least, we need to find a police station. Maybe they can help us, or at least let us use their phone."

Class 1-A nodded in agreement. It was a sound plan; simple, but sound.

Midoriya looked over at Bakugo again. He hadn't spoken a word for a while, and he still had his palms out in front of him, as though he couldn't believe that he was now technically...Quirkless.

"Hey, this day can't get any worse, right?" Kaminari said off offhandedly, as though trying to lighten the mood.

There was a clap of thunder. Then the rain started to pour.

* * *

"Let's go," Iida spoke softly, as he lead his class through the alley an onto the street. Much like the alleyway, the street was barren and deserted. Even shop on the street was closed and there was not a soul on the street. The humidity was high and it had been an uncommonly hot day, which had caused the pavement to heat up. Now that the rain was falling, the combination of heat and rain had resulted in steamed that covered the ground around. Overall, the atmosphere of where ever they were was eerie.

They continued forward, looking for anything that was familiar to them (Or maybe even a person who could tell them where they were). It was strange, everything was so much bigger than what they were use too. The buildings, the windows, everything - and it was horrifying.

They stayed huddled together, clinging to their clothes to keep them from falling as they walked, until they finally reached the end of the street which seemed to open up into a wooded park. The silence was unnerving, yet none of them spoke a word as they entered the park. It was as though the town they were in was abandoned, which make things even worse.

As they walked further into the park, Uraraka suddenly stumbled to the ground. In an instant, Midoriya and Tsu were beside her. Bakugo just stared at them.

"I can't walk anymore," she panted, "I'm tried."

"But we've only walked a block," Kaminari whispered. Jiro elbowed him in the gut.

"It's been crazy day, we're all tried." She snapped back.

"Meanwhile, I haven't seen anybody, "Tsu said as she help Uraraka to her feet. "Maybe they took shelter because of the storm." The rain had drenched them from head to toe, making the air around them cool. Mina sneezed.

"Deku, I'm scared." Uraraka said to Midoriya, her face flush. "What if we never get home? What if I never see my parents again? What if we're stuck like this forever!" Tears started to trickle out of her eyes, only to blend with the rain.

Midoriya shook his head. "Don't think like that, Uraraka," he tried to reassure her. "We'll find a way back U.A. and we will see our families again, The heroes will come. I know it." That made her smile, much to his relief. Then he heard someone whimpering behind him.

* * *

Todoroki had been silent for most of the day, more so then he usually was. When Midoriya turned around and saw the boy has hugging himself, his eyes were wide and unfocused.

"Todoroki?" Midoriya questioned. The boy jumped at the sound of his voice. Slowly, he looked at Midoriya, but he didn't see his friend.

"No..." he muttered as he took a step back. He didn't see the young man in front of him and he didn't see the park. In his blurry vision, he saw his father's training room, with the father standing over him with a look of stern disapproval, disgusted, and anger. This was the man he hated, and the man he feared.

"No!" Without warning he ran in the opposite direction into the park.

"Todoroki" Midoriya cried before running after him.

"Wait, we have to stay together," Iida called after them. But by then they where all ready out of sight.

Todoroki didn't stop running. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to get away from what he saw. He ran and he ran, but he didn't see what was in front of him. He tripped and fell, landing in a puddle, the water slashed against his face and seemed to bring him back to his senses. He looked around before looking at his own reflection in the water. He was alone, in the rain, and feeling as weak as he had been when he was a child. That fact scared him. He could protect anyone in this state, just like how he couldn't protect his mother from his father all those years ago.

Oh, how he wanted his mother.

"Help..." he whimpered as tears started to form in his eyes, "someone help."

"Are you okay?" A voice filled with worry broke through the sound of the rain and made him look up. Standing just inches in front of him was a young girl about his age - his original age - holding an umbrella and a bag of groceries. When he didn't say anything, the girl got to her knees and put the bag down.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, "You're soaking wet. Where are your parents?" He still didn't speak. Rather, he stared at the girl's eyes. Big, a deep, rich brown, that held genuine feeling of concern, and a light that he had never seen before.

"Todoroki!" he blinked as the sound of a more familiar voice. Midoriya. There was no way it was anyone else. He and the girl looked back to see the young boy jogging up to them before he too got on his knees. "Are you all right? You just ran off like you had seen a ghost or something."

A ghost? Maybe that was what he saw? A ghost that tormented his three year old self.

"I'm okay." He finally said. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Thank goodness," Midoriya breathed. Then he noticed the girl.

"Uh,"

"It's okay," the girl reassured them. "My names Kiara. What's yours?

"Midoriya! Todoroki!"

"Huh?" Kiara said when she heard the voice. She rose to her feet and looked past the two children in front of her. In the mist she saw the outline of another small child, than another. Three, four...thirteen more.

"Oh."

* * *

 **And the U.A. students meet Kiara! What did you think? Read and Review.**


End file.
